


Artpost for Fallen Man

by DWImpala67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cover Art, Digital Art, Graphic Description, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Sibling Incest, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Wincest - Freeform, explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Dean inadvertently catches the eye of the wrong male who refuses to take no for an answer. Seeing Dean as his mate, Dean is taken and turned against his will. Scared for the lives and safety of the people he loves, especially Sam’s, he disappears, going into hiding in order to protect Sam from the vampire who turned him and from himself. Dean sees Sam as his mate and since vampires mate for life, he refuses to condemn Sam to the same fate; one of drinking blood to exist.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Dean Winchester Big Bang 2021





	Artpost for Fallen Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/gifts).



> Created for Dean Winchester Big Bang 2021 round. 
> 
> I was fortunate to work with Jen again. It was wonderful collaborating with her. She also worked as my beta. Thanks Jen, for all your support. The link to her awesome story is given below. Do check out the beautiful story. 
> 
> A huge thank you to the mods for pulling another wonderful round of this challenge. I thoroughly loved it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

1\. The Banner

Link to the story: [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045454/chapters/71291787)

2\. Sam and Dean at a diner. 

3\. The wound on Dean's neck.

4\. The injuries on Dean's back.

5\. Sam and Dean together.

6\. POV Headers

7\. Chapter Titles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you. Let me know what you think.


End file.
